theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Christina Madison
. - - . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Director Christina N. F. Madison' ---- . PLAYER: . IcePrincess07, CREATOR: . IcePrincess07, . ROLE: ''' . Director of Operations, . '''FIRST APPEARANCE IN THE STORYLINE: . "Globes & Empires", . FULL NAME: . Christina Noel ____ Flynn Madison, AKA: . "The Ice Princess", "Lady Korihime", SBIN: ﻿ . #DOP-A00003-1209988-02CM, . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Irish/English-American, FROM: . Boston, Massachusetts USA, SPONSOR: . ______Corporation______, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Sir Ryan Madison, - (Husband), LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________,-- __________, :::::::: -- __________,-- __________, :::::::: -- __________,-- __________, :::::::: -- __________,-- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . FACTION: . :::::::: -- The Corporation, :::::::: -- The Corporation in The Islands, -- (Faction Leader), :::::::: -- The Madison Family, -- (Faction Leader), . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: --﻿ ________ - (Boston), :::::::: -- Special Projects Recruitment Office - (Boston), :::::::: -- Corporate Projects Review Office - (Boston), :::::::: -- Corporate Projects Review Office - (Africa), :::::::: -- Corporate Projects Review Office - (Islands), :::::::: -- Director of Corporate Operations - (Islands), . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, SPOUSE: . Married to Ryan Madison, FAMILY: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Melanie Flynn, - (Older Half-Sister), :::::::: -- Ryan Madison, - (Husband), :::::::: -- Katie Flynn, - (Younger Half-Sister), :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Amber Wakely-Flynn, - (Adopted Younger Sister), :::::::: -- Erica Flynn, - (Younger Cousin), :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Mistress Amy Lynn, :::::::: -- Lady Tonya Lynn, :::::::: -- Lady Sarah Finnegan, :::::::: -- Kelly Poole, :::::::: -- Lauren Smith, :::::::: -- Lady Stephanie Costello, :::::::: -- Lady [http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Alyssa_Lish_Gauthier Alyssa "Lish" Gauthier], :::::::: -- ____ Aya __________, :::::::: -- ____ Clayton Arnold, :::::::: -- Captain Fasiha Prince, :::::::: -- Chief Master Sergeant Richard Penrod, :::::::: -- [http://theislands.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Profile:_Doc_Harrison_Greenfield Harrison "Doc" Greenfield], :::::::: -- Mary Beth Beaumont, :::::::: -- Professor Keith Frost, :::::::: -- Professor Leslie Willoman, :::::::: -- Jimima Fox, :::::::: -- Sara Helgerud, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Lieutenant Colonel John Murphy - UR/EI MP Corps, :::::::: -- Line Captain Amanda Gauthier - UR/EI Navy, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats': . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Irish-American, . HEIGHT: . 5' 7", WEIGHT: . 125 lbs, HAIR-COLOR & STYLE: . Blond, EYE-COLOR: . Green, COMPLEXION & SKIN-TONE: . Pale White, BODY-BUILD: . Thin, . . . ---- 'Background': . Director of Corporate Operations - Islands Division -- Christina came to the Islands to review the operations under then Manager Thymos Williams for the Corporation. She saw potential in the plans, but had ideas for far grander things. Returning to the Corporation she laid out a scheme for the Islands and was sent back as the new Director of Operations, a promotion over a very bitter and jealous Thymos who had long thought the position to be all but his. Dubbed the "Ice Princess" for her management style she quickly trimmed all the waste out of Operations and a leaner meaner machine quickly developed the Islands into one of the most prosperous countries in the World. -- The Boss. Head of anything and everything that goes on in the entire country that relates to the Corporation, which is bsically EVERYTHING. While she officially has no authority in the government, even the President of the country takes her guidance. Christina grew up the daughter of a Vice President of the Corporation. When she took a job within the Corporation she had to fight from day one the impression that her position was handed to her. . . . - Has a large Villa. - A large staff helps her run the islands, the business, and her Villa. - Personal Attendant and Head of Household Staff: . Judith Steiner. - Personal Pilot: . Fasiha Prince. - Wardrobe & Cook: . Mary Beth Beaumont. . . . ---- 'Transportation:' __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- 'Land Vehicles': __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Pink Panther-Edition '''1970 Dodge ''Challenger'' __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Black Cadillac Escalade Presidential Armored SUV Transport, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . - - "Cadillac Escalade Presidential" - - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Watercraft: __________ . :::::::: '''-- Riva/Gucci 33-foot ''Aquariva'' ______ Speedboat, :::::::: -- ______, :::::::: -- ______, :::::::: -- ______, . . - - "Riva/Gucci 33-foot Aquariva" - - . : -- The Korihime, : -- The Crimson Harmony, : -- The Unforgiven, : -- The Wanderer {C}., . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Aircraft: __________ . :::::::: -- 'Convair CV-990VX "''Emerald" '''- Private VIP Business Jet, :::::::: -- '''Bell Model-430VX "Onyx" - Private VIP Helicopter, :::::::: -- Cessna Citation-10VX'' "''Phoenix" - Private VIP Jet, :::::::: -- Cessna Caravan-VX "Sapphire" - Private VIP Floatplane, . . - - "CV-990VX "Emerald" Jet" - - - - "Bell-430VX "Onyx" Helicopter" - - - - "Citation-10VX "Phoenix" Jet" - - - - "Caravan-VX "Sapphire" Floatplane" - - . . . . . ---- 'Housing:' __________ . . . ---- 'Staff & Servants:' __________, . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Boston: __________ . '''Staff: __________ :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . Servants: __________ :::::::: -- __________. :::::::: -- __________, . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- The Islands Villa: __________ . '''Staff: __________ :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . Servants: __________ :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . Slaves: __________ :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Judith Steiner -- Personal Attendant to Christina & Head of Household Slaves, :::::::: -- Nikki Yi -- Personal Attendant to Lady Madison, :::::::: -- Denise Miller -- Household Slave & Family Tutor, :::::::: -- Desiree Charp -- Household Slave & Stable Attendant, :::::::: -- Nina __________, :::::::: -- __________, . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons:' __________ . :::::::: '-- Bauer-25 Auto' - .'25 caliber - Subcompact Handgun, :::::::: '-- Glock-30SF - .'45 ACP - Slim-Frame Compact Handgun, :::::::: -- ________, :::::::: -- ________, . . - - "''Christina's Weapons" - - . . . . . ---- '''Pets & Animals: __________ . :::::::: -- ________ Cats, :::::::: -- ________ Dogs, :::::::: -- ________ Horses, . . - - "Christina's Pets" - - - - - . . . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . . . . . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . -- Trapdoor Tube System in Office -- Penthouse above office -- waterslides . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Upper Tier Category:THE CORPORATION Category:WAMmers Category:Looners Category:THE MADISON FAMILY FACTION Category:Shiners Category:Business Owners Category:CHARACTERS Category:Switches Category:Dominants Category:POLITICAL Category:BOSTON Category:Blonde Category:American Category:Irish-American Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS